debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/Homestuck revisions
Deletion Jack Noir (Beta) and Vriska Serket's need to be deleted. Horribly outdated. Ever since Caliborn got BONK'd, most of this shit is outdated. Delete ASAP. Basically, this is more like Caliborn revisions AP Base Caliborn: 5-A/Large Planet level. No, this is not because "lolHe destroyed 5/10/12/WhateverIforgotHowMany planets". That's with bombs, and I think it got rejected. He should be on this level due to how he can shoot Gamzee and make him his bitch. Now, you see here, Gamzee defeats Terezi, who... sniffles, killed my waifu. Don't worry, her death gets retconned. Anyways, Vriska should be comparable to Jackspers Noirlecrow, who destroyed Prospit and Skaia in a small timeframe. God-Tier Caliborn: At least 2-A/At least Macroverse level+. Caliborn is the Lord of Time, which is one of the superior to God-Tier classes. Meaning, he is superior to Jade Harley, who can channel the energy of the green sun, which is made out of 2 universes "But Tod, how is this a 2-A feat?" Becuase in homestuck, universes are genesis frogs, which contains infinite timelines. Also, comparable to his sis, who nuked the green sun New-Key: Post-Collide Caliborn: At least 2-A, possibly High 2-A/At least Macroverse level+, possibly High Macroversal level+. He is superior to his God-Tier form, and could have nearly full control of his LE powers. He also views his past self as 2-D Lord English: Few Proposals *'High Macroversal+': Was cracking and posing a threat to existence, and is described to be a reality destroying monster, along his mere voice was cleaving the very foundations of reality. Homestuck has at least 5 dimensions *'High Complex Macroversal: '''Same stuff for the 5D stuff, along with String Theory stated to exist multiple times *'Transcendant level: I REGRET NOTHING! ' Hax '''Base Caliborn': Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Pain Tolerance: Chewed off his leg without feeling any pain Fourth Wall Awarness: Can hear the narration and the background music. Mind Manipulation with Lil' Cal: Can Control Jack when he looks in Cal's eyes, making him stab himself. Power Nullification with his Juju Breaker: Possess the Juju Breaker, an object which cancel and destroy all Juju-like abilities Resistance to Gravity Manipulation Unaffected by the gravitational attraction of his Kernelsprite Acausality (Type 1): In Homestuck, the majority of players (with their family) aren't born naturally, they are Paradox Clones. But what a Paradox Clone? A Paradox Clone is the exact duplicate of his real self, and he is guarantee to come back in time for becoming itself, which make him his own duplicate.Which is obviously a paradox, since the character shouldn't be able to exist in a first way, which is what give them Time Paradox Immunity. If the paradox can't happened (because the one who is supposed to do it die for exemple), the characters are still alive. The timeline is just doomed to not be successful. Also, as shown in Friendsim, a non-paradox clone character will just being stuck in a paradox. All of the twelves trolls who played Sburb are Paradox Clones. So all of them should have this Dimensional Storage/Hammerspace: In Homestuck, a lots of people have something called a Sydallex. It allow the user to captchalogue (pick up) thing inside ,even alive creature. Users can also just take thing like anyone. Sydallex aren't all the same, some can only captchalogue small thing (like razor, cake ect...), while others are able to captchalogue a planet. All of them work with weird thing (like you need to do a rap or to draw the object). There's two kind of Sydallex, the "normal ones", which allow you to pick up thing and which can throw them as a way to fight (it's used by some characters), the range of throwing can be several meters (like John's one at the beginning) to several kilometers (Gamzee's one throw something accross an ocean), and the others are the "sealing ones", which trap the object or being into something like with this one. Acausality and Hammerspace, I C&P'd from something. I will shorten the justifications when changes are applied God-Tier Caliborn: Flight: Flight (All God Tiers can fly, while Caliborn hasn't show this himself, God Tier does this casually.) Time Manipulation: As a Lord of Time, he masters the flow of time. Time Travel According to this official comment Plot Manipulation (Type 1): Unlocked and control the narrative. Also possess Gift of Gab. Causality, Fate, and Probability Manipulation: He became one with the forces of inevitability, Which make all causality, outcomes, and events serves him, even retroactively Immortality Types 1 and 4: A god tier resurrect if his death isn't heroic or just Regeneration (Mid-Godly): Even the Ghost of God-Tier players can regenerate from death Life Creation: Seen here Can unlock and lock: The Skeleton Key Badge do that. Power Nullification: Can prevent the reader from going to the next page until he has decided it. Post-Collide Caliborn: Invulnerability: Said to gain this power. Jake's Hopefield did nothing to him Stronger Immortality than before: Is no longer bound by the Heroic or Just death system, and will revive regardless Sealing and Soul Manipulation: Trapped the Beta Kid's souls in the Juju BFR: Sent the treasure to the Furthest Ring Energy Projection: Can use "rainbow seizure field" and "clockwork laser" Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Energy Projection: Dirk could not destroy his soul and Jake's hopefield was useless LORD ENGLISH Void Manipulation: His existence includes Equius, the Heir of the Void. John, the Heir of Breath, can summon massive winds. Equius should have similar powers, but using Void related and not Wind related. Furthermore, Equius's blood was used to block out things, and died due to a "Void of Air". Possible Non-Existent Physiology: For reasons above, Equius has Void powers akin to John having wind powers. John can turn into sheer wind, meaning Equius could possibly turn into sheer Void. Immortality Negation: Stated here to ignore the God-Tier Immortality Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2: Can conceptually unravel existence, and destroyed the very concept of light and it's source) Resistance Negation (Can overwrite hax and rewrite it metatextually and metaphysically) More Evidence for his Current Nigh-Omniscience: Dirkbot (who is part of LE) is Omniscient Death Manipulation: Is resembled as the embodiment of death itself, the embodiment of death in troll mythology is based off of him Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5: Is the Embodiment of Death. Would have destroyed the entirety of MS Paint Adventures, which includes dream bubbles and the afterlife from Problem Sleuth, meaning that there will be no hell to contain him) Regeneration (High-Godly: Still alive and his defeat was "alleged" after the Furthest Ring collapsed on him) Black Hole Generation: Lord Jack created a black hole Resistance to Plot Manipulation: Doc Scratch is part of Lord English, who can't be the target of "be the other guy" Rage Power: Gamzee, the Bard of Rage, grows more stronger when mad. Grows more powerful when throwing a "shitfit" Acausality (Type 5; Existed before the plot of Homestuck and its causality) Acausality Negation (Type 5; Slaughters Horrorterrors, who exist outside the multiverse and its causality) Dream Manipulation and Fear Manipulation: Gamzee is one of his components, who can subconsciosly inflict nightmares and can insert himself into dreams to terrorize them Power Bestowal: Gave the curse of immortality. Said to have give a boost to the Condesce. Gave some of his powers to Lord Jack. Curse Manipulation: Can curse people with Immortality Forcefield Creation: By having First Gaurdian powers, who can do this Technology Manipulation Likely created the completely unhackable ~ATH program which is linked to his own existence. Doc. Scratch is implied to be the creator of Scratchware, which protect even from technologically advanced alien surveillance. Lil Hal (one of ARquiusprite components) was able to take control of others' computers. Fire Manipulation: Doc.Scratch can produce green fire. Lord Jack make multicolor fire. Size Manipulation: First Gaurdians can do this Sleep Manipulation: Doc. Scratch, a component of LE, put Kanaya to sleep.) Empathic Manipulation: Doc Scratch was able to induce friendship. Memory Manipulation: Doc Scratch is responsible of the memory change/loss of Fozzer. Summoning: ARquiusprite was able to summon robotic horses. Lord seems to have a variant of this which summon multicolor horses Telepathy: Doc. Scratch has this Fin. Category:Blog posts